warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
United Cause
UNITED CAUSE Episode Six, Season One, of Rise. Enjoy <3 Dedicated to Sea for her wonderful theory of Ruby and Applepaw! <3 United Cause I wake up the next day to find the relief of my sisters next to me. For a fleeting moment, I wonder where Ruby is, only to remember the crippling memories of Ruby’s disappearance. I carefully step over my sisters’ sleeping bodies and head outside. I search the camp for my friends, only to see Applepaw careening towards me. “Hi!” She says breathlessly. “Nightshadow told me about yesterday which is so cool. I didn’t know you were going to infiltrate a Vipers’ camp and totally demolish it while saving everyone!” “Excuse me?” “Okay I exaggerated a little bit, but seriously, I can’t believe you escaped all by yourself!” Applepaw’s leaf-green eyes are bright. “I think you heard the story wrong,” I frown. Applepaw dances on her paws. “Nonsense, I don’t lie!” “You exaggerate,” Nightshadow says tersely from behind her. His yellow eyes are rather haunted and he looks exhausted. He must have been tending to Shadeflower, who looked so broken. Applepaw pouts at her mentor but notices Nightshadow’s distraught look and mutters an apology before darting away. I glance up at my friend. “Are you alright?” I ask softly. It’s strange, I’ve only known Nightshadow and Feathershine for maybe more than a week and yet they feel like family to me. Like Cloud and Sara had been. “I’m fine,” Nightshadow shakes his head, “Well no, I’m not, but I could be worse I suppose.” His yellow eyes, normally filled with wisdom and warmth are covered in a blanket of anguish. “It’s Shadeflower, really. She must have faced so many horrors from the Vipers. I don’t understand what she’s trying to tell me. Can you talk to her?” “Me?” I feel surprise ripple through me, “I wasn’t there for long,” I remind him, “and all they did was ask me questions. It was mostly Terran.” “Terran?” “The white-gray tom you guys dragged off to prison,” I say, a bitter taste in my mouth, “not that you know, he was doing anything wrong.” Nightshadow, for once, doesn’t try to convince me that the Vipers are terrible and must be executed for their crimes. We’ve had that conversation multiple times and I’m too fearful of what might happen to Terran to ask. “I’ll try,” I relent, “but I promise I can’t do much.” The black tom sags in relief. “I know you’ll give your best,” he murmurs before leaving. I peek back into my den and find my sisters still fast asleep. I smile slightly and hope they don’t cause trouble if they wake up and I quickly head for where Shadeflower is recovering. “Shadeflower?” I see the medicine cat, Flameshadow, looks up from where he is crouched over the dark she-cat. “May I see her?” The amber tom stands. “Be my guest.” “Thanks,” I give him a tiny smile as the medicine cat scoots outside. I stare into Shadeflower’s broken amber eyes and try not to flinch. “Hi,” I wince at my greeting, “I’m Bryce.” Shadeflower gives a tiny nod. “I’m Nightshadow’s friend – well I think--” “You are.” The words are so quiet I nearly don’t catch them. “Um right, so I am. I don’t really know what to say,” I confess, “I don’t know how it was in Viper prison--” Shadeflower flinches and her amber eyes are closed so tightly I can see the creases of her face widening. “Sorry,” I gasp out, “I’m really bad with emotions.” Shadeflower takes a long time to recover. “I’m sorry,” I repeat meekly, “I didn’t mean to trigger those memories. It must have been—you know what, never mind. I really don’t know what I’m doing here.” I begin to back out of the den. “Wait.” I do. Shadeflower is watching me with a brighter look on her face. “Nightshadow tells me you saved me.” I blush. “No, I didn’t. I just remembered that Nightshadow told me about you in…you know, and when Terran – he saved me – was getting me out, I told him about you and he went back and rescued you too.” Shadeflower gives a tiny purr. “Give him my thanks,” she whispers. “I will.” For the first time since I’ve came in, Shadeflower smiles. It really lights up her face. The broken look imprinted in her eyes disappears and her true beauty shines. I smile shyly back at her before scooting out of the den. Nightshadow is waiting for me. “How did it go?” He whispers, “You were in there for a long time; your sisters started calling for you.” “They were?” I strain my neck to see them. “Someone had to go get that Terran tom to calm them down,” Nightshadow scowls, “I don’t understand why your sisters are so adamant about seeing Terran.” My face flushes and Nightshadow notices. “Nothing much happened with Shadeflower,” I change the topic, “I…I triggered her memories and she didn’t tell me anything about it. Maybe in awhile, Shadeflower can shed her armor and then she can tell us about what happened.” “I don’t know what to do with her,” Nightshadow trembles. I press my flank awkwardly to him. “I’m sorry,” I say simply. “Don’t be,” he shakes his head, “it wasn’t your fault. But thank you for telling…Terran to save her. It breaks my heart to see Shadeflower like this but it hurt more when she was gone.” “Let her heal slowly,” I advise him, “she needs time.” Nightshadow’s yellow eyes are tortured, but he gives one nod before padding to where Feathershine is waiting for him. I hurry to my own den, where I find Terran’s sky-blue eyes waiting for me and three guards standing over him. Emerald lets out a cry of relief and flings herself at me. Jewel stays by Terran, her head nestled in his pelt. I lick Emerald’s head. “I’m sorry for being gone for so long,” I murmur, “I had some business to deal with. I’m here now.” Jewel gives Terran an apologetic glance before scampering over to me. “Terran took care of us,” she tells me, “can he stay here?” My ears burn slightly at that thought but one of the warriors, Goldenfrost I believe, snaps, “Absolutely not. We cannot have this Viper staying in your den.” I meet Terran’s gaze. The sky-blue eyes are filled with some sort of sadness but also filled with a tiny bit of happiness for my sisters. “If you’re against it,” I say carefully, “then I suppose I cannot ask for it.” Jewel frowns while Emerald gives a tiny pout. For a fleeting moment, I wonder what Ruby would do if she was here. A tiny pang hits me in the chest but I push it away. “He’s not going to harm my sisters,” I inform the warriors, “this will allow me to help with hunting also.” Goldenfrost hesitates before shaking her head. “I’m sorry, Bryce, but we cannot allow this.” “Wait,” my voice cracks, “can I please talk to him first?” Goldenfrost looks pained. “I’m sorry, I must bring him back to his prison den once more. You must keep your interactions to the minimum--” “Let her,” another interrupts, “what will happen? He seemed harmless enough. He even calmed these poor kits down for us.” The golden she-cat sighs. “Alright. We’ll be outside, but call us if you need help.” “I will.” I say in relief. “Jewel, Emerald,” I address my two sisters, “can you two go outside with them? The three of them will watch over you. I’ll be done very soon.” Emerald looks hesitant but Jewel nods and nudges Emerald out. Then it’s just me and Terran. “Hi,” I say breathlessly. “Hey,” he breaks into a smile. His white-gray pelt is smudged with dirt and there are a few new scars on his lean pelt. His eyes are as bright as ever, even in these conditions. “Are you…alright?” I finally ask after staring at him for a long time. “Fine,” he nods, “prison isn’t so bad.” He gives another small smile. “I would have thought it would be terrible considering the conditions, but I’m not bothered much.” “That’s good,” my voice cracks once more, “I’m sorry I can’t get you and Karina out.” “It’s fine,” he shakes his head. “the Coalition have every reason to suspect us. We were once their enemies and for all they know, we can be spies.” “Thanks for calming my sisters down by the way,” I glance down at my paws, “I wouldn’t want them to be frightened when I’m away.” Terran shakes his head again. “I hope they let us visit one another.” “Me too,” he confesses, “it’s lonely down there.” I wince. “I’ll try to get you out as soon as possible.” “Don’t worry about me,” he stands, “I’ll be fine.” Before I can pursue the issue, he pads outside and allows the warriors to take him back. Jewel and Emerald barrel back in and I wrap my tail around them. “Where is Terran going?” Jewel asks quietly. She senses my sorrow. “Prison,” I don’t even try to make up a story, “they don’t trust him. He used to be an enemy to the Coalition but he saved us. But right now they are keeping him in prison with his sister until they can trust him.” “Every time you leave, can Terran come to watch us?” Emerald gazes at me with her jeweled eyes. “I’ll ask,” I soothe her. “Okay!” “Why don’t we go meet my new friends?” I suggest. “This way we don’t have to stay here and you can have new playmates.” Emerald jumps to her tiny paws immediately. Jewel follows more calmly and I head for Nightshadow and Feathershine, who is being barraged by Applepaw’s questions. “Hey guys,” I greet them, “these are my sisters, Jewel and Emerald.” I tap each of my sisters in turn. Jewel smiles shyly and Emerald shrinks behind me. “If you ever want to go out, we could watch your sisters for you,” Feathershine suggests, “we heard that they had to ask the prisoner to come watch your sisters.” Her tone shows that she disapproves and probably thinks the idea is dangerous. “It’s alright,” I tell her quickly, as Emerald is giving me her disapproving face, “I think Terran will be fine.” Feathershine frowns but Applepaw pipes up. “You haven’t introduced us! I’ll go first,” she crouches in front of my sisters, “I’m Applepaw! I’m Nightshadow’s apprentice but some times I feel like I mentor him instead.” The black tom frowns at his apprentice but she purrs. “You look like Ruby,” Jewel comments quietly. I gaze at Applepaw. She does look like Ruby. Of course her eyes are leaf-green and she’s three moons older, but she could easily replace Ruby until I find my final sister. “I’ll play with you whenever I can,” I find her promising, “I have two siblings too and they both suck.” “Now, now,” Feathershine purrs, “Sunpaw and Firepaw aren’t that bad.” “They’re terrible!” Emerald is tentative but she smiles. “I’d like to have someone to play with.” Jewel ducks her head, “Another sister would be nice.” Applepaw grins. “It’s settled! Let’s head to your den and we can discuss all the fun we’ll have!” She noses them forward. Nightshadow sighs. “There goes my planned training…” I laugh slightly. “I’m happy Applepaw can replace Ruby for them. It must hurt Emerald a lot to know that her sister won’t be there to play with her, especially with Jewel being the way she is.” “She’s special to you too,” Feathershine notes. “Very,” I give a shaky purr, “I don’t know her that well but seeing her here when my last sister is gone, it’s very surreal, but comforting.” Nightshadow and Feathershine press around me and I don’t hold back my tears. The End. Category:Fan Fictions Category:Cchen3's Fanfics Category:Rise